


Dictate

by BirdOfHermes



Series: The Thirst Trials [29]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Avenger Loki (Marvel), Banter, Canon Divergence - Post-Thor: Ragnarok (2017), Dom Loki (Marvel), Erotica, F/M, Flirting, Gratuitous Smut, Horny Loki (Marvel), Loki (Marvel) Does What He Wants, Office Sex, One Shot, POV First Person, Post-Thor: Ragnarok (2017), SHIELD Agent Reader (Marvel), Shameless Smut, Smut, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Writers, Writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:14:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25159087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BirdOfHermes/pseuds/BirdOfHermes
Summary: After SHIELD signs Loki on to work for them, you're assigned to help him dictate notes on his field reports after his missions. Everything's going just fine until one day the nosy Norse god finds out that you're a published author who writes erotica.And you find out Loki puts the dick in dictate. Post Ragnarok one-shot, slight AU.
Relationships: Loki/Original Female Character, Loki/Reader, Loki/you
Series: The Thirst Trials [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1103739
Comments: 27
Kudos: 397





	Dictate

**Author's Note:**

> LOKI I SWEAR TO GOD WOULD YOU JUST STOP GIVING ME ALL THESE SMUT IDEAS YOU SHITLORD????
> 
> "Slight AU" refers to the fact that Thanos did not attack their ship at the end of Ragnarok and they arrived safely to Earth after the events of Ragnarok. Go forth and thirst, my fellow Hodinsons.

_I’m wanting you too much_

_Don’t take advantage of_

_My tender heart and everything about me_

_In giving you my trust_

_I’m giving you my love_

_So do take care_

_Please gentle with my heart_

_-“Whatever” by En Vogue_

__

You’d think working for an international spy agency would be the most exciting thing in the world.

And it was.

But only sometimes.

To be fair, I wasn’t a field agent. Didn’t want to be on the frontlines, not in this crazy world during this crazy time. No, it turned out that SHIELD had just as much a need for badass administrative assistants as it did badass field agents. I’d been tapped for the position from previous years working in the FBI, a recommendation from a colleague, and had been delighted by the opportunity to do what few would ever be lucky enough to do. Officially speaking, SHIELD was no longer running, but unofficially, it certainly still had its all-seeing eye on the world’s security and safety. Especially since certain events had been lining up over the last several years indicating that there was a war on the horizon.

And one such event was Loki, God of Mischief, joining the ranks of SHIELD.

Boy, had that been a weird day.

I’d remembered the briefing in one of staff meetings once he, Thor, and the survivors of Asgard had reached Earth and asked for sanctuary, which was of course granted to them. Thor had done countless good deeds since he’d first come to the planet and there wasn’t much Nick Fury wouldn’t do for him by now. The interesting part had been the deal that in order to be sure Loki wouldn’t revert to his evil ways that he would be put under SHIELD protection and surveillance until he proved to be rehabilitated. Thus, when SHIELD needed to bring in the big guns for a mission, Loki got tapped.

And that’s where I came in.

It was nothing special, really. When he’d first come aboard, I’d simply explained the concept of a fieldwork report to him and let him know to turn them into me each time he completed a mission. It was a tedious thing to ask a god, but we did need to document our missions.

Meeting Loki had been…interesting.

I’d been nervous. Jumpy. Unsure of what was fact and fiction about him. The rumor mill stated he was a nasty, spoiled brat with a hair trigger temper and daddy issues that were unbelievable in their depth. Others said he actually wasn’t that bad to be around if you knew how to win his respect. I had no clue what to do, personally, assuming he’d treat me like a servant since I was no one important in the organization, but I vowed to stand my ground and be firm with him.

And somehow, teaching Loki about field reports had gone off without a hitch.

I know, right?

He’d strode into my office with that smooth gait, his posture so perfect it would make a yardstick jealous, hands behind his back, dark lashes low over his sea-green eyes as he examined his surroundings. He wore his casual Asgardian garbs rather than his armor—a navy ensemble with accents of black and gold—and I caught the light scent of cologne in the air as he approached my desk. I’d popped up from the seat and walked around to greet him, clearing my throat and praying my voice wouldn’t crack.

“Loki,” I said, nodding to him. “Nice to meet you.”

“Agent,” he purred, giving me a brief glance from head to toe. “I understand that I am to turn these infernal reports in to you after my missions, yes?”

“Yes,” I confirmed. “I know it’s annoying, but it’s a big help. I keep everything organized so that if we have to reference things later on, we know where to find them.”

“So you are rather like a librarian, then?” he asked.

“I guess that’s close enough. Um, would you like something to drink?”

“Mm,” he hummed, staring at me with a little smirk. “Do you have one of those little Fiji waters? I do so enjoy them for some reason.”

“Oh, you’re in luck.” I went to my mini-fridge and grabbed a bottle for him. I offered it to him. He took it and then sat in the chair in front of my desk, brandishing a hand at me. “Regale me on the procedure, little bird.”

I bristled a bit at the term, but decided not to poke the bear. Loki could remove my head just by pinching my neck, for God’s sake. I didn’t want to start off on a bad foot. I handed him a sample folder and quickly reviewed its contents, explaining as much as possible but trying my best not to treat him like an idiot. He drank his water and nodded here and there, flipping pages, and it didn’t take long before we were done.

“Now,” he said after dropping the empty bottle in my trash can. “What if I were to, let’s say, dictate the events of the mission and turn them into you for transcription. Is that against policy?”

“Uh.” I scrambled around for my handbook and read some procedures. Then I chewed my lip. “Well, technically, you could do that. There’s nothing in the rules that says you can’t and I am here for your assistance.”

“Splendid,” he said, smiling. Little laugh lines wrinkled near those bright eyes and at the corners of his lips, transforming his face into something I could hardly take my eyes off of. Wow, he was handsome. That had been one thing no one warned me about. “I think that shall work nicely for the both of us.”

“Wait, I didn’t agree to it—”

“You said so yourself, little bird,” Loki said as he stood and brushed off his knees. “You are here to assist me. This is the assistance that I require. I will return to you after my missions and dictate the details and you will write the report. Do we have an accord?”

I tried not to groan. He’d just doubled my workload, but I wasn’t about to tell a demigod to go fuck himself. “Yes, we have an accord, Loki.”

He grinned and nodded to me. “Very well.”

With that, he turned on his heel and swaggered out of my office, chuckling in his throat. I’d smacked my head on the desk a few times for good measure and then went back to work.

And that had been three months ago.

Since then, I’d dictated roughly fifteen reports on Loki’s behalf. It was quite routine a process. He’d slither into my office, steal a water, plop his narrow ass in the chair, and rattle off everything he could think of about his tasks. I would ask questions for clarification as I typed everything up, print off a copy, and then let him read it before signing for confirmation. Then it got filed and he’d give me that stupid Cheshire cat grin and waltz back out of my office to go terrorize someone else.

He put the dick in dictate.

But to be honest, at least I had the talent for it. The whole reason I’d become an administrative assistant was my command over language. In my spare time, I wrote. Well, more than that, actually. I was a published author on the side, but it wasn’t like I could make that known considering the subject matter.

Which was, well.

Smut.

I wrote erotica for extra cash.

And fun, because hell, it _is_ fun to write porn. Sue me.

I spent any downtime in my little office writing steamy little short stories and novellas with various premises. I had a pen name and while I certainly wasn’t famous or critically acclaimed, I’d been writing long enough to have acquired some amount of loyal readers, so I tried to stay consistent and pop out work once or twice per year, depending.

And I just so happened to be writing one about a tall, handsome, slender, dark-haired arrogant hothead at present.

I mean, shit. Write who you know.

I thought nothing of my interactions with said tall, handsome, slender, dark-haired arrogant hothead.

Until the day I walked into my office and Loki was sitting at my desk, _reading my porn._

“Loki!” I screeched at the top of my lungs as I spotted him, nearly dropping the armful of folders I had been holding as panic seized my entire body. I sprinted over to the desk and slammed my folders down in emphasis. “What the hell are you doing?”

“You never told me you were a writer,” the God of Mischief mused, unbothered by my flustered state. He gestured lazily to the screen. “This is quite good, you know.”

“This,” I hissed, closing the document window. “Is absolutely, positively none of your business, Loki.”

“I know,” he grinned, eyes sparkling. “That’s why it’s so fun.”

I pressed a hand to my forehead and counted to five just so I wouldn’t scream or slap his smug face. “Get out of my office.”

He clucked his tongue. “I’m afraid I can’t do that. I have just returned from an assignment. That is why I am here.”

“Oh, is that why you just invited yourself into my files too?” I demanded.

He widened those big blue eyes to look innocent. “I was bored, darling. What did you expect me to do while I waited for your return?”

“Read a book.”

He grinned wolfishly. “I was reading a book.”

“Not mine, you detestable jerk,” I growled. “Now get out of my chair.”

Loki’s long limbs relaxed further into my nice little ergonomic seat and he gave me a look he certainly never had before, something akin to lust in his gaze. I almost did a double take in shock. “Wouldn’t it be so much more fun to sit my lap and write up my report?”

I blushed so hard I thought my head would explode. “That is inappropriate language in an office setting, Loki.”

“As is writing erotic fiction on your work computer.” He winked at me. “Why don’t you give it a try?”

I glared at him. “Get out of my chair.”

“Make me.”

Oh, this little shit was asking for it. He must have thought I was easy thanks to the smut. Fine. If he wanted to play games, I’d play along.

I hitched my pencil skirt up an inch to give me room to move and then promptly sat in the God of Mischief’s lap.

Loki stiffened then. Just for a millisecond. Ha. Served him right.

I opened a new template for the fieldwork report and typed in his name and the date, humming as if there were nothing weird about the fact that I was literally sitting on a Norse god. “Alright, Loki, what was your destination?”

It only took him a second, being so unflappable. He sat forward in my chair. He’d worn an all-black suit today, no tie, the first button undone to reveal just a peek of that alabaster skin. His chest met my shoulder blades and I had to concentrate on the screen to keep from doing something stupid, like moaning or pressing myself into him harder. He was solid as an oak tree, warm, and smelled heavenly. His legs were very long, but somehow not uncomfortable under my thighs. I’d been trying to be a smartass and had unwisely sat on his lap reverse cowgirl style, meaning my ass was directly over his groin. I should have sat side-saddle, which would’ve put me across his thighs at least. It didn’t take more than a moment or two for his loins to stir and that made it ten times harder to concentrate.

“Istanbul,” Loki said directly into my ear, making sure to add that stupid tone that made me want to melt into a little puddle on the floor. Loki had the deepest, most velvet voice I’d ever heard. Hearing it vibrate down my arm and over my chest was agonizing. I’d gotten myself into so much trouble.

“Not Constantinople,” I muttered absently, not caring that he wouldn’t get the reference. I just needed a distraction. “Mission purpose?”

“Retrieval of an artifact,” he said as he idly nudged my hair to one side. Don’t shiver. Do not shiver, woman. Do not give him the satisfaction. “A power talisman from Vanaheim.”

“General findings?”

Loki rattled off the details. He stated the sequence of events and the facts surrounded them.

He also decided to relay this information as if he were telling me a wet dream right in my ear.

What. A. Dick.

I couldn’t even count how many keys I missed or words I had to retype thanks to the stupid sexy god hovering near my ear and reporting completely un-sexy things to me as if he wanted to rip my clothes off and fuck me inside out on top of my desk. Part of me wanted to turn around and strangle him, yell at him for having the audacity to tease me over a private matter, insist that he was a sexist pig and a jerk for treating me this way.

And part of me wanted to shove all the paper off my desk, climb on top, and let him have his way with me.

Sigh. I am an idiot.

Mercifully, it only took about five minutes for him to dictate the mission. I hit the Save button and printed off a copy, but when I moved to get up, he snaked an arm around my waist and kept me in place over his lap.

“Loki,” I said quietly, my voice trembling but full of warning. “Let go of me or I’m going to report you.”

“Oh, come now, darling,” he wheedled. “I was only having a bit of fun. Are you telling me I have offended your delicate sensibilities?”

“Yes, I am offended that you think I’m just a piece of ass now that you know I write erotica.”

He paused. “That is not what I think.”

“Oh, really?” I didn’t even bother hiding my skepticism.

“No. I was not lying. Your writing is quite entertaining. You understand that it is not about the deed itself, but rather the motivations behind it and the slow build up of tension between the characters. True, there are some forms of fiction that are strictly about the sex, so there is no need for a lead in, but for the work to be effective, there must be some…”

He inhaled and then exhaled against my neck. “Anticipation.”

Kill me. Just kill me.

“Ha-ha,” I grumbled, cheeks burning, clenching my knees together just so my legs wouldn’t give out underneath me. “Are you going to give me writing lessons now, Loki?”

“Certainly not. You know what to do with your pen. In fact, I’d like to see more.”

I frowned and then finally glanced at him over my shoulder. “Wait, what?”

“I mean it,” he said, smiling. “I want to know how your story ends. Upon my next return, I request a manuscript just for me.”

I stared at him like he’d just grown a second head. “You’re fucking with me, aren’t you?”

“I am being genuine,” he continued. “I swear on my honor.”

I squinted at him. His expression didn’t change. Damn, he was hard to read. “If this is some sort of prank, I don’t care if it gets me in trouble, I’ll report you.”

Loki sighed and rolled his eyes upward. “Nine hells, woman. I am the God of Lies, yes, but that does not mean every single bloody thing that comes out of my mouth is a lie. I like your writing. What shall I do to prove my sincerity?”

“Fine.” I reached into the desk and found my purse, handing him a business card. “If you insist that you’re being sincere, then read one of my other stories and when you come back, give me feedback. Then I will believe you and give you the manuscript to this one. Deal?”

He slipped the card from between my fingers and tucked it in his breast pocket. “Deal.”

“Now let me up.”

His arm slid from around my hips. I stood up. Then I stumbled and had to prop a hand against the desk because my legs weren’t working right. Loki laughed quietly and stood up as well, stooping over me as he slid a hand around the small of my back to steady me. “Are you quite alright, darling?”

I brandished my fountain pen. “I’ll stab you right in the throat, I swear.”

He laughed again. “Oh, I am so very glad that I have finally met the real you, darling. You’re quite a bit of fun, aren’t you?”

He chucked me under the chin lightly. “Until next time, little bird.”

Loki tucked his hands into his pockets and left my office, not looking back. Which was a good thing. It meant he didn’t see me sink down into my seat and bash my head against the desk several times.

* * *

Fortunately, Loki didn’t return for two weeks. It gave me enough time to finish the story and obsessively reread it a thousand times to ensure it would be satisfactory to a Norse god with a thousand or so years of life under his belt. You know. No pressure.

I knew I shouldn’t have given a dead moose’s last shit about Loki’s opinion, yet it completely possessed me. I had dissected our last interaction over and over again, trying to divine if he was just toying with me or if he actually meant it. After all, Loki never requested I change the reports I transcribed for him. It had always surprised me. I got it right every time and he signed off on them with no complaints. Maybe he did like my work.

And maybe Stephen King would hire me to write his next book.

It was just before closing time when Loki waltzed into my office, this time in a navy Armani suit with a pale blue dress shirt, still no necktie. He sauntered over to my chair and gave me a smile. “Evening, little bird.”

“Good evening, Loki,” I said stiffly. “What is it this time?”

“This is a social visit,” he told me as he sat. “I’ve only come to deliver feedback as promised.”

I perked up a bit then. “Oh?”

“Yes. I read your story, the one in the anthology, “The Black Slipper.”

I tried not to sound interested. “And?”

“And,” he said, his lips still upturned. “I thought it was quite satisfying. Its brevity lends itself well to the material. There is just enough story about Alyssa and Kyoya to understand the chemistry. The dialogue, while nothing groundbreaking, is enjoyable. The sex is passionate and palpable. However, I would note that perhaps you need improvement on body language.”

I frowned. “How so?”

Loki crossed one long leg. “I feel as if you were telegraphing the characters’ attraction to one another. It would be better if the signs were much more subtle.”

“Well, it’s porn, Loki. It’s not very subtle.”

“Not always, but it would refine your writing, I think, to play it more coy in your narration.”

I lifted an eyebrow. “Since when are you a writing critic?”

“You did ask for my feedback, did you not?”

“Fair enough. Thank you.”

His smile widened. “So will you give me the manuscript?”

I sighed. “We made a deal, so yes.”

I reached into the desk and withdrew the manuscript, which I had gotten printed and bound at Staples, then handed it over. He glanced it over and then checked his watch. “Do you have somewhere to be?”

“Yeah, I usually leave at six o’clock.”

“Mm. If you’re willing to wait, I’ll read it while you’re here.”

I blinked at that. “Seriously?”

“If you wish.”

I chewed my lip. Well, it would save me a few nights of tossing and turning wondering what he thought. It was short story, so it was less than thirty pages, which wouldn’t take him too long to read.

“Alright, I’ll bite.”

Loki grinned. “Why, darling, that is quite inappropriate in an office setting.”

I rolled my eyes. “It’s a slang term for agreement.”

“Ah. Your Midgardian colloquialisms continue to perplex me.” He flipped open the manuscript and relaxed comfortably into the chair as he started to read. I opened a file that needed editing and got to work to distract myself in the meantime. Every twitch of movement or huff of breath had me on the edge of my seat wondering how he was enjoying himself. My peripheral vision was pretty good, so I could see the minute changes in his expression as he read, though they were subtle. I noticed he smiled in a few parts, exhaling rather than outright laughing, his reading rate slowing as he reached the meaty bits where the sex began, his breathing turning slow and deep as he digested it. I found myself wishing I could just watch him without pretending that I wasn’t. Loki’s features were exquisite and his expressions told whole stories.

At last, he closed the manuscript. I swallowed. “So what did you think?”

“Your skill is admirable. However, I sense that you were holding back.”

I frowned. “Holding back?”

“Yes. The ending leaves a lot to be desired. The heroine’s practicality feels inauthentic.”

I scoffed. “Inauthentic?”

“Quite. It seems as if one were applying logic where it is not welcome. There is a freedom to erotica that is the basis of its appeal. It is about allowing one to let go. To feel. To explore. Her hesitance in pursuing the man of her dreams feels as if she is too afraid, not as if it were the practical thing to do. There is more to her desire, more that should be said about it. I think she is too bold to let the opportunity slip through her fingers.”

If I hadn’t been looking right at him, I’d have assumed he was only talking about my main character. However, something in his eyes suffused me with heat as he spoke. As if he were seeing into me. Through me. Like he’d figured it out.

Uh-oh.

“Well, I appreciate your feedback,” I said hoarsely. “Thank you.”

Loki cocked his head slightly. “You do not see my point?”

“I get it,” I replied, licking my lips. “But maybe it’s just that our dispositions are so different. I mean, I assume on Asgard that, uh, sex isn’t quite as taboo as it is on Midgard. The common belief is pretty archaic. Women are expected to only engage in sex after being married or they’re considered sluts. It’s complete bullshit, of course, but that’s the unfortunate standard, so many women have a sense of decorum and sensible nature in their approach to attraction.”

“Yes, I know. However, I did not think you were one of those women.”

“What makes you say that?”

“The sex itself. You draw from a very deep well of experience. The way that you write the sex opens the senses and invites one into those quiet, dark corners in your heart where you have no limitations. You write without concern for rules or etiquette. You write with a naked honesty that I frankly find rather refreshing, for you are not trying to arouse the reader, but instead inviting them to feel as you feel. Your excitement. Your passion. Your need. That is why your writing is superior. By comparison, this ending is empty and safe, demeaning the openness you displayed before your character chose to be practical rather than following her heart.”

I gulped. “B-But what if she’s not following her heart? What if she’s following something else?”

Loki smirked and then rose from his seat. I tensed as he strode over to my chair and placed his hands on either side of me. “Like what?”

“Lust. It’s not love. It’s just lust. So shouldn’t she just lock it away and be practical when it’s not the real thing?”

He let out a breathy chuckle. “Real is a matter of circumstance, darling. To the body, love and lust are indeterminable from one another.”

Loki leaned in until his warm, minty breath brushed my cheeks, his voice low. “If I were to kiss you right now, your body would not know the difference between love and lust. It would only feel the ecstasy of my touch and seek out more.”

“Right,” I whispered. “But this is just a story. It’s not real life. In real life, you have to consider the consequences of your actions. In real life, men don’t say all those wonderful things women want to hear, not unless they’re rare men who care about those kinds of things.”

“What a pity. Are you telling me a man has never told you the many ways in which he finds you attractive?”

I just shook my head dumbly. He clucked his tongue. “That is most disgraceful.”

He wrapped his fingers around both my wrists and drew me out of the chair slowly, intentionally, and then turned me until my back faced the desk. He pushed in the drawer where my keyboard rested and guided me to sit on the surface of the desk. My head felt light and I couldn’t stop breathing too fast and too hard, my heart pounding against my breastbone. I couldn’t look away as he nudged my knees apart until he stood between them and towered over me, hovering just close enough for me to feel his heat and smell his scent, but no closer.

“I find your wit delightfully charming,” Loki murmured as he stared down at me. “Few women on your world have the nerve to challenge me. They see only the monster, but you see more. You see me as a puzzle to solve, making a game out of our interactions while still maintaining a demure distance.”

His large hands with those long, spindly fingers settled over my waist. He gripped the skirt and tugged it up towards my thighs, exposing more of my bare legs, until the material bunched together and exposed the barest glimpse of my panties beneath them. He held my gaze even as he did so, sliding his palms against my outer thighs and stroking in slow, light circles. “I find your defiance intriguing. I do not seek women who would lick my boots and call me their master. I instead prefer to earn my keep. I enjoy the chase. I enjoy watching you struggle with your attraction to me versus your devotion to this profession. I know that you feel as I feel, for if you did not, you’d have struck my face and called for someone to remove me from your office.”

I suppressed a gasp as he squeezed my thighs lightly. “I find your intelligence fascinating. You dismiss your skills since you feel that this position within SHIELD is not as important as the field agents’, but in truth, there are not many who can do what you do. Your self-deprecation is misguided, but quite amusing nonetheless.”

He tilted his head and then leaned into me, burying his face in my hair. “I find your body utterly intoxicating. Your posture, your body language, spins a tale far more interesting than even your fiction. Every inch of you is screaming inside. Screaming for me to take you. Hard. Up against this desk. You want me to make you cry out for me. You want me to fill you again and again. You want me to unmake you right here, right now, regardless of the consequences. You stand to lose everything and yet you want it so badly that you are trembling.”

I realized with a start that he’d been right. My fingers were clenched into fists and I could hardly keep still with him so close to me, setting all my nerves on a razor’s edge. I wanted something to happen between us and I didn’t care how stupid and reckless it would be. Loki was a walking, talking aphrodisiac, for God’s sake. I was powerless to resist, as much as I wanted to, but even then, did I really want to in the first place?

“And,” he whispered into the shell of my ear, his lips curling up into a smile. “I am willing to bet that you are wet right now, aren’t you, darling?”

I’d swallowed my voice a few minutes ago, so I didn’t even try to say anything. He didn’t wait for me to speak; he just eased a hand down my right thigh and ran his thumb across my panties. I hissed as a bolt of pleasure swept up my belly. He pulled his hand back and straightened above me, examining the wetness clinging to the digit.

Then he licked it off.

“Fuck it,” I snarled, and then grabbed the lapels of his suit and jerked him down to my mouth.

It was all the permission Loki needed.

He kissed me hard, forcing my lips apart with his tongue and plunging it inside. I shoved the suit jacket off his shoulders and ripped his shirt open, flinging buttons everywhere like the stupidest bodice-ripper cliché in the book, but I didn’t give a rat’s ass. His chest was lean and firm and glorious. I raked my nails across his pale skin and groped like a madwoman, groaning as the smoothness and heat sunk into my fingertips. God, I’d wanted to do that for weeks.

Loki shoved my skirt up and then yanked my panties off, pushing my heels onto the floor as well. He gripped my throat in one hand as he kissed me and then broke from my lips as he pushed me flat to the desk. He held me in place and sank between my open legs with a fiendish smirk. He kissed and nipped at my inner thighs, exactly how the male protagonist had done in the story, his eyes all for me before he struck.

He licked a stripe up over my wet slit and then kissed my spot, pausing enough to draw it inside the searing heat of his mouth. My head rolled back on the desk and I bit my lip to stifle a moan. My office was isolated and the walls were thick, but I didn’t want to tempt fate since there could be others working late. Loki chuckled as he heard my muted cry and squeezed my throat teasingly. “Sing for me, little bird.”

He buried his tongue inside me. I couldn’t help it. I moaned and threw both legs over his shoulders, trapping him between my thighs. Loki growled against my cunt and shoved his tongue deeper, his free hand sliding underneath me to grip one half of my ass. He alternated licking and cupping my bare bottom, the slick, messy sound of him feasting on me filling the air in seconds. I drowned in bliss. Nothing had ever felt this wrong or this goddamn good. I finally just clapped a hand over my mouth to muffle my cries of joy as he fucked me with that Silvertongue until my legs quivered violently around him and I couldn’t stop pushing my hips down against his face.

“Come,” he ordered, pausing enough to bite another mark into my soft skin. “Come for me, darling.”

He slipped two of those long fingers into me and latched onto my clit. I shrieked out his name and flew to the finish line, tensing all over as the orgasm made me seize up like I’d been electrocuted. I came hard and shaking on his fingers, whimpering as the pleasure rode me.

Satisfied, Loki withdrew and licked his mouth and fingers clean before reaching up to undo my button up shirt. He hummed as his eyes slid across my revealed cleavage and then popped the front clasp, spilling my breasts out into the cool air. He plucked at my nipples lightly and then beset upon them with his mouth, nipping and licking until I was writhing impatiently on the desk. I undid his belt and slacks, sliding my hand inside his boxers until I found my prize. God bless him, he had a nice, long cock. He let out little noises of approval as I stroked him harder and harder, squeezing to get my urgency across.

He finally crawled up to meet me and shoved my hand out of the way, lining his cock up with my slickness. “Say it.”

“What happens if I don’t?”

He chuckled. “Playing coy, are we?”

I widened my eyes to look innocent. “You said you liked my defiance.”

“Every warrior knows when to lay down their arms. Will you not surrender, darling?”

“Never.”

“Mm,” he said, lowering those dark lashes over his eyes as he stared at me. “Then I suppose I shall have to teach you to choose your battles more carefully.”

Before I could reply, his hips canted upward and his cock slid inside me.

What. A. Dick.

Loki’s cock was like that feeling of sliding into bed after a long, exhausting day; that toe-curling pleasantness of the first bite of chocolate; that blast of cold air conditioning after a scorching hot day outside. My eyes crossed. My body melted beneath him. Every lover I’d ever had just ceased to exist. There was only this. There was only him. What a maddening, irresistible man.

Loki sighed in my ear and ground his hips into me. “Mm, what a fucking quim. Like fucking Valhalla itself. Better than I ever dreamt.”

He trailed his mouth down to my throat and sucked another kiss mark into it just before sinking into the most hard, succulent thrusts I’d ever felt in my life. I immediately buried my face in his shoulder to muffle the screams of pure joy as Loki fucked me on the desk like I was completely, utterly his and belonged to no one else. The wet slap of skin on skin drove me crazy. He propped himself up on one forearm above my head so he could watch me shove my hips down against him to take his cock even deeper, the other wrapped around my thigh to hold my legs up around him. I dragged my nails down his back underneath his dress shirt and he growled in arousal, growing more and more excited, his pace speeding up with every minute.

Too soon, the pleasure sharpened to a fine point. I bit down over his shoulder as a red-hot coil tightened at my core each time he thrust into me. God, I wanted more. I wanted him to fuck me apart.

Which was why the bastard stopped.

I collapsed against the desk in a sweaty, frustrated heap, blinking up at him. “Loki.”

He swept his curls out of his eyes and grinned down at me wolfishly. “Will you surrender, pet?”

I whined and pushed down on his cock. “Loki, for God’s sake!”

“It’s just two little words, darling,” he drawled, keeping perfectly still so that I couldn’t nudge myself into the climax.

“I hate you.”

He clucked his tongue again. “Pride cometh before the fall.”

“Like you’ve got room to talk.” I shut my eyes and caved in. “Fuck me.”

He let out a low purr that made a rush of wet heat escape me. “Good girl.”

One of his hands slid up until his fingertips rested over my clit. He pressed down hard and circled it as he resumed his rough thrusts, and the ecstasy gripped me with maddening strength. “Fuck!”

I clutched him to me and kissed him frantically as my core convulsed around his cock in warning. “Loki, fuck, right there, oh God, right there, ah!”

“Mm, that’s it, darling,” he growled against my lips, rutting into me like a wild animal, brutishly rubbing my clit. “Take it. Take it all.”

I careened over the edge into my orgasm. I all but exploded around his cock, arching up into his hard frame helplessly. Loki groaned out my name as he reached his release, fucking his come into me over and over, not stopping until he’d emptied every bit of himself into me. He folded his upper body over mine and just stayed there, his face buried in the spot behind my ear, breathing hot air down my neck. I was dizzy and dumb and deliriously happy.

Loki nuzzled my neck, which made me giggle. I was ticklish. “That was your best work yet.”

I laughed. “Gee, thanks, Loki.”

He smirked down at me. “Clearly, you just needed inspiration. For the sake of your illustrious writing career, I volunteer my services to provide you with inspiration as frequently as you need it.”

I shook my head. “You have such noble intentions, Loki. How can I ever repay you?”

Loki winked at me. “Write often.”

FIN


End file.
